villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze was the primary antagonist in The Power Rangers Movie. He is an alien tyrant for over 6,000 years ago and he ruled the worlds he subjugated with a reign of unparalleled terror. He was so dangerous that he was imprisoned in a Hyperlock Chamber by Zordon, Dulcea, and the "Order of Meridian" who presumably were the precursors to the present-day Power Rangers, for over 6,000 years. He also has his own batch of enemy foot soldiers. Six-thousand years later, his hyperlock chamber was accidentally unearthed by an Angel Grove construction crew. Ivan Ooze was released by Lord Zedd so Zedd can use Ivan to destroy both the Power Rangers and Zordon. Ivan managed to slip in Zordon's base and easily demolished the Command Center and fatally injuring Zordon, causing the Power Rangers' powers to be destroyed. After he destroyed Zordon's base and wiped out the Power Rangers' power, he traveled to the moon, and betrayed Rita and Zedd. He easily defeated both Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, by trapping them within a snowglobe. Goldar and Mordant were forced to swore an allegiance to Ivan so they wouldn't join Rita and Zedd in captivity. Ivan then started to brainwash the adults of Angel Grove so they can dig up Ivan's most powerful monsters; the Ecto-Morphicons, which were large insect-like machines that were similar to the Rangers' Zords. After the Rangers gained the Great Power, they returned to Angel Grove and battled Ivan's machines with their new Ninja Zords. Using these Zords, they were able to destroy one of the Morphicons, Scorpitron. Enraged, Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. Ivan proved to be more than a match to the Rangers. To prevent more damage from happening, the Rangers took the battle to outer space. Even though Ivan was still to strong, he was ultimately destroyed when the Ninja Falcon Megazord tossed him into the path of Ryan's Comet, which happened to be passing. Other Appearances Ivan Ooze appears as the final boss in all video game adaptations of the movie. He also appears as a boss in the story mode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition and is a playable character in the fighting mode with a code used. Gallery IvanOoze.jpg Trivia *Ivan Ooze was portrayed by Paul Freeman, Who also played René Belloq in the original Indiana Jones film. *Ivan Ooze is one of the first many villains in the Power Rangers series, despite being non-canon. *He is the first villain to have a sense of humor. This would be repeated by Lothor. *He is the first villain to fight the Rangers personally (Lord Zedd did not fight Tommy until half-way through season 3), and the first villain to fight a megazord himself. *He is the first villain to be able to physically possess one of his creations; the second was Venjix. *In addition to the previous statement, he is the only villain to be able to turn into a Megazord, or at least something close to one. *He is the first villain to be defeated by a kick to the groin into a comet. *Ivan is given the credit to be the first villain to overthrow Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The second is King Mondo of the Machine Empire, although during both instances, the duo get back control somehow. Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Dictator Category:Old Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Wizards Category:Evil Ruler Category:Slimes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Robot Pilots Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Possessor Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Monarchs Category:Brainwashers Category:Bogeymen Category:Evil Genius Category:Giant Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Summoners Category:Usurper Category:Size-Shifter Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hotheads Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains